Naruto's New Hairstyle
by Lyora
Summary: reason behind Naruto's short hair after two years


**yes am re-uploading this story, i needed to edit it. **

**Disclaimer: if i owned naruto, obit wouldn't be dead, and narusaku would be happening by now.**

* * *

Two years have passed since the fourth shinobi war, the nations finally settled for peace, in the two years things were trying to take back it shape, the five nations ties were stronger than ever, and the Hidden Leaf village finally began to recover from the destruction that it had gone through, the fear and terror was still at existence, but it was fainting gradually, brining the serene spirits to settle.

Things were at place at Konoha, the sunrays warm welcoming weather after long winter that clash that covered the settlement with a thick layer of white fluffy snow, the last time it snowed it was exactly 10 years ago. The blizzard that hit Konoha, made the merchandising industry to flourish, people started to settle in, slowly trying to cope with everything that has happened in the past two years, but as the layer of the snow melting, it melt all the apprehensions and fears that was clinging in people's hearts. Spring came and the variety of flowers started blooming, coloring the village, giving a fresh aura of tranquility and serenity, made it a lovely morning for most people and for some it was decent, however for our beloved hero, it was not.

He opened the drawers, emptied his closet, searched under the bed, he could not find it, that one object that he distinctly remembered that he saw two days ago thrown in a corner in his little cozy apartment marking its territory, and now, it was gone as if it never existed.

He was tired and frustrated, reasons? Well first he hitae was now useless against pulling his long blonde bangs out of his vision, which he realized that they needed trimming. You are asking why doesn't he just go to a barber's shop? Well he had a very good reason, and that is our charming hero here was saving his money for ichiraku's. And besides he had a mission tomorrow, so that is another source of money coming in.

But now, more than anything, he was desperate to cut those locks of his. The whiskered blonde's eyes fell on a sharp object that he used frequently kunai, yes that was the key!

He immediately snatched it as if someone was about to take it from him, he held all his front hair in his right fist while his other hand held the kunai, measuring the length he wanted, and just when he was about to trim it, he heard a faint knocking on the door, he ignored focusing on his task. Another knocking which was louder, he continued to ignore, and the knocing stopped, the blue-eyed shifted his attention on his hair, his tongue reaching his upper lip while choosing the exact length that suited his appearance, trying not to cut it too short so he won't have any regrets.

As if on cue, his door crashed he lifted his head in horror while he still held his kunai in his right hand, he sensed the chakra signature, and he immediately knew who it was, but then he saw little yellow lines that covered his vision and the floor, he glanced down and he saw his long blonde locks laying there on the floor.

He was hesitated to look at himself

"NARUTO WHY AREN'T YOU ANS-" she shouted on top of her lungs, but when she looked at him her voice died.

"N-Naruto.. What in the hell did you do?" Haruno Sakura has never been shocked in her entire life, well there were shocking moments, but now was just shocking

Her blonde teammate, or her soul mate to be exact, had just ruined his trademark hairstyle. He looked as he dodged a kunai that was aimed at his head.

"Sa-Sakura-chan," his tone carried worries and fears,

"What just happened?" He asked. Fearing to look at himself in the mirror.

Sakura was dumbfounded; she still didn't know what to say.

Naruto knew her empty-shocking appearance; he should explain everything while he can.

"I was trying to trim my hair since it grew longer and I didn't find the scissors so I used a kunai and-"

She took steps closer to him, held his temples with her hands; her eyes were fixated around his head, examining his head from any injuries.

Naruto noticed the empty yet serious expression she carried, he didn't hear her nagging him or punching him in the head in case he did something stupid.

Naruto stole a glance at her again. He was a wrong, her earlier expression carried worry, she was concerned about him and he liked the proximity that they shared. The gap between them was only inches; her face was so close to hi. He could feel her warmth radiating from her body to his. Her lips were so close which called for a kiss, he couldn't resist her pouty, glossy, sweet lips being this close and not send a small peck, as if he was planting a seal to show that she was his, and he was hers. In no hesitance, he leaned closer, eyelids shut, waiting to feel her lips.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

He opened his eyes and smirked "trying to steal a kiss"

She sighed and huffed "A-ah! We need to fix this" she gestured at his hair.

He moved his hand on top of his head feeling soft spikes, his face started to adopt a hint of worry and horror.

"I-is it that b-bad" he stuttered.

She pointed at the mirror.

The mirror was only two steps away; he closed his eyes and moved to see how bad is his hair condition.

His front hair was trimmed completely. Like grass. Fresh trimmed grass, yet it was yellow in his case, while long blonde locks dangled on the sides.

She saw his worried expression, she couldn't help but to feel guilty, if she hasn't barged in and destroyed his apartment door this wouldn't have happened, but then again, if she didn't come, it could've been worse? I mean he was Naruto, the most unpredictable ninja in konoha.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her to see her angelic face smiling at him, that smile was his muse,

"Let me fix it for you" she suggested

"S-Sakura-chan are you sure you can do this?"

"Of course I can!" She blurted with a big reassuring smile drawing her face.

He didn't doubt her skills, she was a medic and an excellent one, her petit hands have saved lives and they were trained to handle sharp objects. She told him to wait, while she went to her apartment to fetch the right equipment.

* * *

After a while, she walked in, with a pink bag in her hands.

"Okay let's start" she exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan have you done this before?" He inquired

She frowned "seriously?" She placed a hand on her hips, giving him a don't-underestimate-me-mr-Uzumaki look, she then picked a chair and placed it in front of the mirror, he made his way to the wooden chair.

"Look Naruto, I have been grooming my own hair for a two years now," she said while she got the comb, spray and scissors small and big out of her bag

"Ino used to cut it for me, but then she started dating which made her busy, leaving me with the task of doing my hair alone, and look" she shook her head left and right sending her pink locks dancing around her face, which Naruto found very sexy.

"Satisfied much?" She smiled at him

"Ye-yes" he was fighting the blush that was forming on his face.

She placed a towel around him and tying it gently around his nape. Haircuts was a very delicate issue that needed all her attention and concentration. And most importantly, this was her boyfriend's hair that she was working on, she sure was going to miss his golden long locks, but since he already messed up, which is her fault, she will save her soul mate's issue.

She began her work, trying to balance the length of his hair with freshly kunai-trimmed front, occasionally telling him to look left and right. He loved the way her fingers swayed into his hair, while he gazed at her working form.

"Why didn't you just go to the barber's place?"

He chuckled scratching his cheek with his index finger

"Ummm… I was saving the money for ramen"

"I should've known" she sighed.

After a bout of time "close your eyes" she said and he obeyed.

She wrapped his hitae, fixed his hair here and there, she stood in front of him, she saw his eyelids slightly opening "no peeking" she chucked, his eyelids were still, the medic looked at him, at his excited yet patient face, he had matured thought the years, he was her most precious person.

His face was so cute she couldn't help but to place a soft peck in his lips, she could feel his lips stretch, he was smiling, she wondered if he opened his eyes, she opened her eyes, allowing much space between them.

"Can I open them now, it's unfair that you're kissin-"

"You can opened them" she interrupted him while she was now standing next to him.

He fluttered his eyes open and he was meeting his new look, his expression did not change, which worried Sakura. What if he didn't like it? Did she cut too much? OMG she knew this look, he must have hated it, she looked at his unchanged expression again…. oh he did hated it.

"Naruto, is it okay?" She asked

Naruto noticed the worry in her voice, he immediately grinned and stood and hugged her squeezing her petit body in a big bear hug.

"I LOVE IT SAKURA-CHAN" he exclaimed.

She smiled in relief. "Are you sure?" She had to check.

He released her from his hug and looked at her "Of course I am!"

His face was lit up with one of his sunshine smiles, which showed that he really loved her work

On a whim, he captured her lips in a chaste kiss, making then both dizzy giddy, after the passionate kiss, he started kissing her lips multiple times making her smile and giggle against them.

He then said "I'm returning the kiss you have me earlier"

She giggled and managed to say "oh really?"

"Yes, really" he said between the kisses.

**THE END**

**thank you for reading, if you like it, please review.**

**A/N: i have wrote this last night, i couldnt sleep cuz i was sick, so i was like why not write ****tics, my phone died in them middle of writing not saving 50% of what i wrote! i was devastated! but then i couldn't sleep so i kept writing.  
**

**i still have so many narusaku to upload, and chapter 5 for promised confession will be posted somewhere around august, before school starts obviously. **


End file.
